Revenge
by Arcoirizada
Summary: "My sadness was slowly exchanged into a fire growing in me. Revenge. I wanted revenge. And I was going to have it." Clary's mother was murdered right in front of her on her 15th birthday. That lead her to take her mother's path in her honor to find the killers to revenge her. Years later when she's about to find them she meets a certain boy. DOWN FOR EDITION.
1. Memories

**Hello to everyone! **

**So this is my second fan fiction, first on my own.**

**My first is being co-written with Elizabeth Fayes and it's called Gold Carpet. It's a sequel to Red Carpet so could you please read them?**

**I said on my profile that I wouldn't be posting a story until January/February but I need to know what you guys think about this one and if it's worth continuing it.**

**I'm going to apologize from right now for my grammar. English is my third language and even if I know a lot about it, I'm sure that there are lots of grammar and punctuation issues. So if there is anything wrong, please tell me.**

**-Anna (Arcoirizada)**

**Now on with the chapter.**

Chapter 1: _Memories_

**Clary's POV**

Today is my birthday. Well mine and my brother's. We are twins but we look nothing alike. We just have the same high cheek bones, the same nose and the same emerald-green eyes- that belong to our mother. He has a strong built, is insanely tall- OK, maybe not _that_ insanely but still- and has pale blond hair while I am small, thin and have red crimson curly hair. He was the exact copy of our father and I of my mother- you can take off the height and the curves.

I'm making 15 and my mother had taken me to the shopping. Whereas I was spending the day with my mother my brother was with my father.

We were in the front of the mall walking trough the parking lot. And when we reached the car a black SUV appeared from nowhere. I saw a window opening and a gun being held out. I knew that my mom was the target and that she hasn't seen it so I took two daggers and once the man was close enough, I aimed at his neck and threw one of them before he could pull the trigger. But what I didn't see was a second gun being pointed at me. It was too late...

When the shot gun sound sounded I didn't feel the bullet. I just felt soft yet strong arms holding and protecting me- arms that belonged to my mother. I did not realize that I had tears escaping from my eyes, all that mattered to me was her. She was in front of me looking at me with love and proud but I saw the life slowly slipping out from her beautiful emerald-green eyes while she spoke "You did well honey. I'm so proud of you. And don't ever forget or let your brother and father forget how much I love you. I will always be in your hearts." The last sentence was barely a whisper.

And that was the last thing I ever heard from her before she collapsed on the ground.

I woke up gasping for air and tears falling from my eyes at the sound of _Beating Heart_ by Ellie Goulding.

I wiped my tears, turned off the alarm and went to turn on the Wi-Fi speakers whilst activating the Bluetooth on my new iPhone 6 Plus, letting _Turning Tables_ by Adele fill the house.

I made my bed, because doing something would help me to don't remember. But I knew that as soon as I'd stop, I wouldn't be able to contain the memories any longer.

I then entered my ensuite bathroom and stripped off my clothes.

I turned on the water to the hottest possible and let it wash my feelings and burn all the memories of that day that insisted on coming to the surface.

_**Flashback**_

_"No! Mom! You can't die! Please hold on!" I yelled between sobs. I started doing CPR, making sure that I made pressure on the shot wound so the blood would stanch. Some minutes after- that looked like an hour- paramedics arrived. Someone must had called them. _

_They told me that I could leave them make their work, that I had done well but now was their chance to save her. _

_She was taken to the hospital in a hurry while one of the paramedics stayed with me whilst I called my father._

_He arrived within _seconds_. I grabbed the dagger that I had let fallen from the ground and put it on the right place before I ran to my father and hugged him sobbing. _

_My cry had calmed down on the ride to the hospital. But little did I know what was expecting me. _

_When we finally arrived there we went straight to the hallway where my mother was supposed to be. We didn't have to wait to long till a doctor came out from a room asking for her. We all stand up and when the doctor said she didn't make it, my world crumbled. I started crying and sobbing and saying no so many times that I lost count. My brother tried to comfort me but I didn't allow him to- and I did the same to my father. _

_When I finally cooled down I managed to ask the doctor hoarsely and with puffy red eyes if I could see her one last time. He guided me to a surgery room where she was sleeping like a fallen angel. Her red crimson curls spread all over the bed around her face, her pale skin was even paler- that gave her hair a even brighter colour- and her beautiful eyes were closed. Closed to never open again..._

_I stood next to her and grabbed her left hand with mine while I was stroking her hair and taking some curls out from her face._

_I caressed her cheek before speaking "I'm so sorry mom! I should have seen the second shooter! I should have payed more attention! And now is my fault that you're dead." I started sobbing again but my speech wasn't done yet. "I love you so much. You didn't deserve to die. Now who's going to talk with me about the boy? Who's going to stop dad when he starts rambling about sex? Who's going to go after Jon with that 'mortal weapon' that you called mop when he does something that he mustn't?" I chuckled at this last sentence remembering when it happened. "Who's going fight with dad about who cooks better? Who's going to comfort me when a guy will brake my heart?" I was silent for a moment waiting for the answer that never came. "That's right mom. No one. I know I have Jon and dad but it isn't the same. Even if you weren't at home that much you'd always find a way to spend a day with me watching hot guys on the TV without father knowing, talking about the most random things, correct me when I'd do something wrong on a paint or when we were training. You were my confident, my rock, my best friend- all in one. You're the best mother someone could ask for. And now you're gone because I made a mistake. Because I wasn't paying enough attention. I know you always prepared us for a day like this... But this is so unfair!" I started sobbing again and hugging my mothers motionless body._

_My sadness was slowly exchanged by a fire growing in me. Revenge. I wanted revenge and I was going to have it. I didn't see the shooters face but there was one that I would never forget._

_One hour after Jon came to tell me that the people from the angency were here to take her to remove the bullet and send it to the ballistic. At list we could have a clue of which type of gun was used and later find the killers._

_I reluctantly let go of her hand and went to the car._

_When we arrived home I went straight to my room and stayed there for days, only getting out to eat and say goodbye to my father. _

_Then a week passed by and I joined _The Downworlders_\- a secret service agency_ _where I met all the guys that now are in my team. Some months after I became the most skilled secret agent and I was invited by _The Clave_ to built my own agency _The Shadowhunters_. I was given _The Institute_ as our _home_._

_My father didn't know about this. He only found out a year after. Because of my mothers death he wasn't at home that often- not that he was before... with his job- so we almost didn't see him._

_My brother had entered _The Clave_ and has been trying to find who killed our mother. I was trying too and I had already some clues but they weren't enough._

Thirty minutes after I got out from the bathroom wrapped in a soft dark green towel and went to my walk-in-closet. Still I little _blue_ from the flashback. It was always like that- even now, four years later- everyday I would wake up with the memory of those memories. Always remembering me that was my fault my mother was dead.

I wore a black lace thong and a matching strapless bra and put on a one size dark green sweater, black leggings and dark brown 4 inch ankle boots. I applied mascara, eyeliner and matte brown lip stick and brushed my hair letting it fall in soft curls down my back. I grabbed my dark brown leather jacket, my keys and my bag and went downstairs.

I had changed since my mothers death. I had become taller with more curves- now I could say that I was like. And I guess that that was the reason my father was so rarely at home- I reminded him of my mother. I got more experienced in fashion. Of course that Izzy had a hand on that. But I also had become more cold and distant around people that I didn't know well and I had built high walls and only let a few pass through them.

Once I arrived to the garage, I hop in my new white Zenvo ST1 and went to Taki's to take my breakfast.

_**Time Skip**_

After getting out from Taki's I head off to the college.

I was on the second year of an art course. It was part of my cover because I was in a mission with my team. I didn't need it much since my mother had taught me almost everything.

I usually take the most difficult missions, like this one but this time I couldn't do it alone. So there was Isabelle- my third in command and my best friend- as a student of fashion designer; Alec was my second in command and a student in medicine; Simon- our beloved geek- was in computer engineering; Emma and Julian in music; William, Jordan and Maia in a sports course; Magnus was on cover as a badass in the Mafia and our snipers and hackers would be on the field whenever we needed.

Today was the day that a new member would join us but as I came yesterday from a three month mission I had no time to go to The Institute to meet him. I'll ask the guys if they did though.

I was the head directress but Hodge was covering that role for me for safety and personal reasons. So I was just his _left hand _for the others who didn't know about it.

As soon as I entered the parking lot I parked my car right in front of the tall building and went to pick up my schedule. Then I went to put the books in my locker while texting the guys. I asked them what did they have as first class.

I was going to have Spanish with Isabelle, Alec, Simon and William. This was going to be fun we know almost every language as it was English.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Who do you think that were the killers? And what does Clary mean with "personal reasons"?**

**Please R&amp;R. I need to know if this story is good enough.**

**I forgot the famous disclaimer so here it goes: As much as I'd like to have Jace, Miss Clare won't let me have him...**


	2. Broken Hearts

**Hey!**

**I want to thank all of you that followed, favorite and reviewed this story. It means a lot. So I wrote this chapter earlier than I intended to. **

**There will be some bromance in this chapter between Clary and Alec. **

**And again if there is something wrong with my grammar or spelling please tell me. **

**So on with the 2nd chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

Chapter 2:_ Broken Hearts_

As soon as I entered my class I didn't have time to react when was dragged by Izzy to the seat next to hers. William sat behind me with Alec and Simon in front of us.

Other students filled the room and we all started talking until the teacher came in. "Buenos Dias, estudiantes." She presented herself as being Mrs. Montemaire. She must be a new teacher I haven't seen her here last year. "Bien, hoy vamos a hacer una prueba para ver su nivel al idioma pero primero me gustaría que se presenten." She started calling the students and when it was my turn I told her my name, my age, that I was here in an art course and that I have been studying languages since I was little.

After our presentations we started doing the test. Some minutes after someone knocked on the door, I didn't bother to look up, he apologized and I suppose that he took the test and sat in one of the back seats because when I got out I didn't see him in the ones in the front.

My next class was Maths that I only had with Alec. Simon has it too but not at the same time as us… We went to our lockers to take the books and made our way to class.

I didn't know this teacher either but I could see by her posture and way of speaking that she was rigorous. We presented ourselves and then she started talking about the Pythagoras theorem and trigonometry but I zoned out at her second word. Like I didn't know all that shit...

"And then we have the tangent that is… Miss Fray could you give me the pleasure of telling me what is the tangent?" She asked. Her voice dripping sarcasm.

Oh, she thought that if I wasn't paying attention I didn't know the answer? Ha! She could take her pride and stick it up her ass and then down her throat.

"Of course I could tell you and the pleasure will be all mine." I answered her in a matching tone. "The tangent of an angle is the ratio of the length of the opposite side to the adjacent side. In other words is the sine divided by the cosine." I finished my sentence with a smirk and the teacher looking at me with wide eyes.

Oh. My. God. Her face was priceless. Shouldn't I be taking a photo? Maybe I could ask her to take a selfie with me.

I wanted to laugh so heard but I kept myself calm. Sure thing that when I'll put a single foot out of this room I'll burst out.

Alec was looking at me with amusement clearly written all over his face. I stick my tongue out to him and he snickered but quickly covered it with a fake choke. Whit that I almost loose it.

We spent the rest of the class sending silent messages glancing at each other and teasing ourselves. Soon enough the bell rang and we both got out from there the faster we could.

As soon as I stepped a foot in the corridor I let it all get out. Alec joined me after sending me a "Okayy..." glance. I'm pretty sure that the people passing next to us thought we were some creeps or something like that by the glances they were giving us. That made us laugh even harder.

About two minutes after we managed to calm down and head off to our next class. We were having P.E. with Jordan and Maia, Emma and Jules, William, Isabelle, Simon. Well, basically with all the members of our team. And if I didn't search wrong, we were going to have self defense classes this year.

Always a good way to quick some asses and show people not to mess with us.

Oh. I almost forgot to ask Alec who was texting furiously to someone about the new guy. "Hey Al did you guys met the new one? I didn't have time to pass trough The Institute the other day."

"No, we didn't. I think he had a small problem. But he's coming today." He mumbled not looking away from the phone.

As we arrived we went to our separate ways. He to the males changing room and I to the female. I put all my things in a locker after I wore my black sports shorts and a sports bra with a dark green cropped T-shirt. Then I made my way to the gym.

When I entering the room I hit someone's chest very hard, enough to make me loose my balance. He grabbed my waist and steadied me. A took a step back and I was about to thank him when my eyes landed on a golden guy. Seriously he was literally golden. Golden hair, freaking gold tanned skin and golden eyes? Who in the freaking hell had golden eyes? Who in the freaking hell looked like that?

Wait- I've seen those eyes somewhere... And that hair... Oh my God! It can't be... How can that be? No. It can't be. I'm sure it must be a mistake. Yeah, that's it.

But I must say he looks hot and sexy in that white tight V-neck shirt that shows his six pack and for sure that he has m-

"I know that I'm awesome but it's not pretty to be staring at someone like that, you know? Not that I care... " He was smirking at me.

-and it's an arrogant and an asshat. I finished my previous thinking.

I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to reply when the teacher called us. I Iave him one more glance and made my way next to the other students. I stopped dead on my feet when I saw who was there. Luke?

I almost said that but he prevented me from doing it by shaking his head slowly. That really caught me by surprise. What was he doing here?

Luke was my parents best friend. They had met in a mission when they were about my age and since then they've become inseparable. Well until my mother's death. After that they started growing apart. But I didn't.

Luke was like a second father to me and he helped me when I most needed. He was always there when I didn't have someone to keep my life steady, when I didn't have someone to be my grounded rock. I knew I could always count on him for everything. Even for things I wasn't supposed to do... He even knew about my plan and me being The Shadowhunters' directress which Valentine and Jon didn't. Not that I didn't trust them... I just knew how they'd react and it wouldn't have been pleasant.

He presented himself as being Logan Bloodrose. He said he would be our teacher for this year and that that we'd be having self defense classes. Then he said that he wanted to see our level of fighting and asked if someone knew how to fight.

Me and the guys put our hands up with some more students including the arrogant jerk that I had_ met_ earlier.

"Now I want you to present yourselves, choose your partner and show me what you have." He said. As no one took the first step I asked Alec to come with me to the ring. He hesitated but still agreed.

"Hello. My name is Rissa and this is my friend Archer." We positioned ourselves and I was waiting for him to take the first step. "Oh come one Arch. I'll take it easy on you." I teased with a smirk and with that he attacked me.

He used our confusion tactic. He made me believe that he was going to trow the first attack at me by the left but he did it by the right.

The thing is that I know all their movements, one by one and I knew he'd do that. So I threw myself over landing right beside him and as I knew he was expecting that I took a step to the right and elbowed him in the ribs. He then threw me to the floor and tried to punch me but I was quick enough to dodge it and I lift myself from the floor. I kicked his feet from under him and he fell backwards but he had grabbed my hand and we both fell together. He managed to flick us in the air so he landed above me arresting my feet under his. He threw a punch but I caught it and I pushed him away from me standing up. Now was my turn to attack so I punched him I the jaw and then I brought my knee to his stomach and finally I threw a last punch before he fall on the ground unconscious.

I kneeled next to him and shook him. I didn't knocked him out that bad so a slap would definitely solve the problem. And that was what I did. I slapped him hard and he opened his eyes wide looking at me with confusion. I rolled my eyes and pulled him up stadying him.

"You're OK?" I asked him and he nodded.

I knew he wasn't because he never fights like that. We always spend about half an hour to one fighting without even stopping one second. He had been distracted all the time.

I took him to a bench and sat there with him. "Alec you know that you can't lie to me. What happened? What happened after that little chat you had on your phone. Who was it?" He looked at me and then down. "No one." He said but he was lying trough all his teeth.

"Alec. You know you can tell me everything, right? I'm not being your boss right now, I'm being your friend. And you also know that I can check your phone calls..." The last sentence was to just light up the mood. I would never do that without people permission unless it was really needed. He gave me a ghost of a smile and then sighed. "Clary I never told this to anyone, including Isabelle. I- I'm gay, Clary." Oh. He was still in the closet fase. "Al... There is nothing wrong with being gay. Why are you so sad about it? It won't change the person you are and definitely not our friendship." I asked him. It couldn't be just that. There must be something else.

It was as he had read my thoughts. "Magnus... He is- was my boyfriend. He- he cheated on me. He was telling me that when we were walking trough the corridor." My mouth shaped a perfect 'o'.

God he must be so broken... I know what was the pain of loosing someone you care about but I never went trough the pain of a broken heart. So I just gave him the only thing I could- my love. Not that kind of_ love._ Alec was like a brother to me.

I gave him a hug and said "You can cry you know... We are not made of stone. And I'm here with you. Don't save it all for yourself." With that he hugged me back tight and I felt hot drops on my shoulder.

Boy, he must love him a lot...

**So this was chapter 2. I hoped you liked it. **

**I know that there hasn't been much action but I promise you that that won't last long. **

**R&amp;R**

**-Anna**


	3. They Know

**Hey!**

**I'm so sorry! I didn't update it almost two weeks but I wasn't able to write. Mostly because I spent all the week out from town but also because I've been with writers block and a little bit demotivated. But as I had a good part of the chapter written and a sudent wave of inspiration came I managed to write it. **

**And thank you all who favorited and followed this story. It really means a lot to me. And please don't be a silent reader. I like to read all your reviews and know what do you think about this story. It inspires me. **

**Thanks to the lovely guest that has been reviewing all the way along the chapters. I know they're just two but still. **

**And for last I ask you again to go check on Gold Carpet. I'm co-writing the story with Elizabeth Fayes. It is a sequel to Red Carpet and for y'all to know she's a wonderful writer. **

**So on with the story. I hope you like chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

Chapter 3: _They Know_

I was heading to The Institute from a small mission I had. There was apparently some rich guy that was kidnapped and I was needed to save his golden ass. So as soon as I finished my classes I had to go there.

I was extremely pissed. My mission was going so well until the cops thought it was a good time to get in and blow up a secret agent's mission.

When the sirens sounded outside the stupid of the kidnappers started looking for a secure exit and found me. I got in a fight and got a little beaten up. It wasn't that much, I just got a bruised cheek, a skinned and burnt shoulder where one of them aimed a gun and aching muscles.

This wasn't the first time it happened. I never got caught unless they'd show up. Only once when I had to get in the air ducts.

I opened the huge doors of The Institute that seemed like the smaller person could bring them down, like the wind blowing a fallen leaf away. But actually we had a very sophisticated alarm system which no one would ever imagine what it was capable of and the doors were insanely secured and besides we have a heliport for security and emergencies, ball proof doors and windows, a small machine that would discharge smoke with an amount of chemicals for the ones who managed to pass through the doors, extremely sensitive sensors on the air ducts, bunkers, secret passages, safe core system, NCB shelters, short guns- this is why the walls of The Institute are all black- all over the place, panic rooms, anti-missile devices, encripted devices and firewalls, security cameras... And it goes on and on.

I made my way to the elevator and went up to our main floor which was the one that had the training rooms, the weapons room, a meeting room and the huge living room where we had the last model of a plasma TV, black and white leather loveseats and couches, a Xbox and a PlayStation 4, a shelf with tones of games and whatever was needed for them, an Apple dock for our iPhones and iPods and practically everything else that you could imagine.

Going to that room was like taking a five year old kid to a five-floor toy store.

There were individual training rooms for each one of us and a collective one. I passed over the corridor and entered our living room.

I needed to talk to Hodge urgently. Ok, maybe not _that_ urgently. I was pissed and when I'm in this state I usually get bitchy.

As soon as I entered the room I was greated by Isabelle. "Hey, Clary! How was yo-" She stopped and after she looked better, she got all mommy-like on me. "Oh my God, Clary. What happened? Are you hurt? Are you OK? Are y-" I cut her off. "I'm fine _mom_. It's just a bruised cheek. Those fucking cops don't know that when a agent is on the field to NOT interfere. I'm going to have a serious conversation with Hodge about this! It will be the last time I warn them. I had already told them three times and they seem to not know how to interpret the orders from a superior correctly." After my outburst I managed to calm a little and see better who was in the room. "Hey guys!" I said with a playfully smile and then my eyes landed on a golden guy. The same I had accidentally met when I bumped in him at that P.E. class. _So he's a secret agent too. _

"Oh Clary. This is Jace my adopted brother." Isabelle said.

_He's what? That arogant ass is her brother? What the actually hell? She never told me that she had another brother besides Alec._ I was about to say that to her when I heard voices coming from the elevator. I immediately recognised them - it was my father's and brother's. I looked at Izzy with wide eyes "Why didn't you tell me they were coming today? For God's sake Izzy!"

Everyone was looking at me indeferently but I could see that Goldie Locks over there was pretty confused and it was amusing to see his face.

I jumped and grabbed the bar laying above the door casing. I pushed myself up till I was standing with my feet on top of the bar to reach the rope that was attached to the ceeling. I skipped and held myself onto it waiting for them to come in. I had already planned all the possible moves of attack and defense.

Izzy, Simon and Alec started chatting while William went to play Call of Duty with Jordan and Maia. Emma and Jules were making out in a corner when my father entered followed by my brother.

"Hello Izzy, Maia, Em, guys. How are you?" My father asked.

"Hey!" They all said simultaneously. But only Izzy answered the question. "Well we are good actually waiting for the boss." She said it with a casual face. I smirked. _She is so good. _

Now was my brother's turn to speak "Wait, Clary's not here? Hodge said that she was already here. Didn't she ar-" _She was definitely good._ I had jumped from the rope, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back in a quick motion. I quicked his back and made him loose his balance and fall. When I turned to my father I saw him looking at me with an amused expression before throwing himself at me. I dodged his attack and elbowed him in the ribs. Then I placed myself on his back and put and arm around his neck and smirked. "This time I won. I guess I'm getting better than you." I mocked. He then grabs my arm and pulls it enough to turn around and hug me. "You caught me by surprise." he said. "Sure thing dad." I smirked.

"Is that a challenged little one?" Asked my brother. "The _little_ one here is you. If you get me... And yes, it's a challenge." Izzy snorted at that and I looked at her with a evil grin. She bursted in laughter with all the others and I couldn't take it anymore and joined them. My father and brother were looking at us with a puzzled expression.

"What's funny?" Hodge had just passed trough the door. "They just challenged me." He rolled his eyes when I said that.

"And what is the matter with a challenge? If I was fighting seriously and not caught by surprise you would be on the floor." My brother said confidently. Guys and their enormous egos... "Really? In what level are you in train-" I suddenly cut myself and they looked at me with confused faces. _Oh fuck._ I wasn't supposed to say that.

Hodge interrupted my thoughts of how more stupid could I be and screw up everything. "Come on Clary. You should tell them. You've been hiding it enough time."

"Hodge..." I didn't want them to know... At least not until I find my mother's killers. But I had to. They wouldn't leave me alone after this. It was pointless keeping it more.

I looked back to my father. "Tell us what Clarissa?" He never uses my full name. He'd only do that when I'd do something wrong. I sighed softly and opened my mouth to reply. "Clary isn't Hodges second hand, she's our upper. The Institute is hers and she's the best agent know by everyone. Hodge is covering her." But that didn't get out from my mouth. William has spoken for me and I grateful that he did. I didn't know what to say or how to explain that to them. I didn't even know if I'd be capable of emitting a sound.

He wrapped a hand around my waist pulling me against him and kissing my temple. I smiled. He'd always make me feel better. I did the same to him but I kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Yes, that is how closed we are - he's my boyfriend.

My father was speechless and my brother was looking at me with wide eyes. Well definitely not the reaction that I expected from them.

"So your still up for our training?" I wanted to broke the awkward silence that was abruptly setting down. And with that I made my way to my training room.

I directed myself to the closed arena and stopped in front of the doors waiting for them. **(A/N: Visualize this as that training room of The Hunger Games.)**

As soon as they arrived and I mean everyone, I started to explain how it works since we were the seconds having this kind of training. You know 'because de bests need the best'.

"So first this is a new way of training. Our institute was the first to adopt this one. Only The Clave uses them has personal training and fighting tests. And I'm sure that you all have been asked to do one to see your level. This one is a little bit different. Since the first time you made your test you start to have more and more difficult levels and if you win them you pass for the next. Some of them are related to some of your fears but you don't know which one it will be. The levels are from 0 to 200. Any questions?" When nobody answered - not that I gave them time - I continued "And for Goldie Locks over there. No one ever puts a feet in this training room without my permission. Only my second and third in command and William are allowed or can give permission. Understood? Great. Now who's going to be the first one? The weapons are all inside or with us if your asking." They nodded in agreement but no one volunteered to be the first. I sighed "Fine I'll show you how it works. You can see all I do in there but I can't see you. Oh and Hodge tell those cops that I won't give another alert again. They almost fucked up the mission." I went to the arena's door and typed the code to open the doors.

"Clarissa Morgenster, agent number: 9865 306, level of figh: 149, dificulty: would you like to pass to the next level?" The robotic voice of the computer said. "Yes" "Fighting stile?" "All" "Atention doors closed. Training starting in 30 seconds. Prepare yourself." I went to the island and grabbed all the weapons that I'd need. Of course there are a lot of them scattered all over the place but still you need to have something to start with. "Ten seconds" I put myself in position behind a wooden case. There were two floors, the first one with obstacles and helps, the second was like a balcony with pillars so it was more difficult to catch the holograms and then you have ropes and every kind of things attached walls so you can jump and climb.

**So here it is! **

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter will have Jace's point of view and Clary's demonstration. **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought. And if you want you can give me some ideas of what you want to happen next. Of course I have the story almost all imagined but still. I can always add new ideas in it and make the story longer. **

**And this story is a Clace one. They'll be together but just not now. Some more chapters and you'll see it. **

**So don't forget to click on this button down here and tell me your thoughts. **

**I love you all!**

**-Anna**


	4. PLEASE READ!

**Hello! **

**So here I am as promised. However this chapter won't be that long.**

**It will be much smaller than the other ones. Too small for my own taste... But a promise is a promise. And I don't really like to break one. **

**Well… maybe I broke it a little because I'm updating a day latter… Ugh, now I'm feeling guilty…**

**I'm really sorry! Don't be mad at me. Please? I'll try to update sooner, but that's a promise I can't really make because I'm sure in some moment I won't keep it... **

**So I said before I was going to make Jace's POV here but I had no time so I'm going to do it on next chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy this one though!**

Chapter 4: _Beating Old Records_

**Clary's POV**

_"Fight starting in 3... 2... 1..."_

I took three daggers and prepared myself for the attack. The first thing you should keep in mind is to never, _ever_ get distracted with something else. That can be a fatal mistake and the major agents have trouble with it.

I learned with that mistake once. And I can _guarantee_ I had never distracted myself since then. Actually I never really wanted to.

I kept on fighting, and training every single day. I kept on always taking the most dangerous missions; those are the ones that give you more to think about, either than normal ones to stop myself from remembering. But even with that, even not allowing myself to feel and sometimes exhausting myself to sleep the past always managed to haunt me.

As people say: The ghosts of the past never manage to leave you. And how fucking right they are.

I took a glance from above the wooden case, just to see an orange man's hologram directing towards me. He's about four feet away.

I sighted and closed my eyes keeping myself from wondering to places my imagination would lead me to.

_Don't feel._

_Take deep breaths._

_Forget it all._

_One… Two… Three!_

My eyes snapped open and I lifted myself doing a one-handstand to push myself up above the wooden case; steadying myself on my feet on top of it I made a double back-flip landing right beside de hologram. I used one of my daggers and slashed it with it.

I barely had time to do it when another one appeared behind me from somewhere I did not see. It had a big hammer in its hands, with which he tried to hit me. I opened my eyes wide realizing that and quickly lowered myself. As doing that I felt the trail of air above my head.

Do not ever underestimate this training room. It looks like they are armless- which they actually are – but the effects? They were like those movies in 4D.

Who am I kidding with? This was like seeing it in freaking 5D!

As I did not have other weapons that my daggers I had to use my arms now. I lifted up my hand and elbowed its wrist; I then brought my knee up to his stomach hitting him hard. I was about to hit him again when something caught my eyes. I took a step back preventing the one that was in front of me to reach me without me seeing his move and looked behind me. There was standing another hologram with a bow ready to shoot. I did not give any time for my brain to think; I just reacted. I needed to end up with those two. And quickly.

I saw his arm tense- he was going to shoot. (As I said, very graphic details). I made an aerial cartwheel seeing the arrow pas right beneath me and stuck in the middle of the chest of the hologram in front of me. See it in slow motion and the arrow passing behind me when I was still in the air. Yup. That is how I saw it.

The other this one shattered in small cubes.

_One gone and one more to go. _

Now was just the one that aimed at me and all the others that were yet to come.

_**Time Skip**_

I threw a final arrow to one of the holograms staying on that little part of the second floor. My back straight, my arms flexed I shot, aiming at his head.

"_Training time ended. Doors are now open!"_

I made my way towards the exit only to hear Isabelle yelling "Fifty-three deaths in five minutes and seven seconds! That's a new record Clary!"

**And here it is!**

**I know it's really short. A lot shorter than I intended to. But as I said I hadn't much time. **

**So please review and let me know what you thought about it. **

**Oh! And shot out to lindsayhonaker! Thank you for your reviews! And I hope you all to review! Please I want to know what you are thinking about. Write at least just a few words.**

**Oh by the way I'm going to change my name! Just to warn you all.**

**See you soon! Love**

**-Anna**


End file.
